Blog Post: The Hipocrisy of St. Genevieve
Many hundreds of years ago, before the emergence of the twelve city-states, all intelligent species in Fentyr were united under one single nation. Much of the history of this mega-nation has been lost to the ravages of time, but two simple facts are widely agreed upon by historians; It was called Nostridge, and The nation was ruled by a powerful and wicked despot who tried to ascend to godhood, yet failed. In the swamps of Fentyr precious metals and gemstones are very common right below the muddy waters. A Nostridge settlement worked serfs to their deaths in gathering and mining operations. Many disappeared into the swamp, never to be seen again. That is when Genevieve, a serf who worked the swamps, became one of the first apostles. The Crawler, upset with Nostridge for it's blasphemy and arrogance, came to a young Genevieve as she dreamt. He told her that she, his loyal follower, would rise against her cruel slave masters and destroy their city. She woke up as an apostle, and with powers over disease. Here would be a good time to talk about The Crawler. He's sort of like a boogeyman figure, invading people's dreams and turning them to nightmares. Hiding under their beds and making them sneeze. Befriending children, and sometime whisking them away in the night. He is a god of simple tastes, and had a following of the poor who had nothing to lose. He loves to show those who think they are powerful that they merely have the most to lose. The great hobo god. Genevieve was true to her word and led a peasant revolt that spread a deadly pox through the society of their rich overlords. Genevieve also had the city in the swamp burned to the ground. In it's place she built up a new city where the poor and downtrodden could make a new life. They named it Saint Genevieve in her honor. Saint Genevieve the person died rather young, succumbing to the disease The Crawler gave her. She refused any treatment, saying that her god called to her, and died peacefully in her sleep before the age of thirty. Genevieve had a sister named Coco her contracted The Crawler's pox as well, but treated it. She lived long enough to be married to a man named Connard and bear a few children. All came out deformed to some extant due to the pox. Cut to modern day. St. Genevieve is a thriving city these day, among the most economically successful in the world. The upper class are rich beyond their wildest dreams, and referring to a person as mister of miss instead of saint is considered an insult. The church is among the elite, everyone pays lip service to The Crawler and Saint Genevieve the person but completely ignore what they have said, and the city buys slaves from Yookoomazoo. The Connards have continued their line, and are poor fishermen and laborers. They all still deformities that wouldn't be out of place in The Hills Have Eyes. Their patriarch, Father Lucien, preaches baptist style about how he shares Genevieve's blood, and that he should be the king of the city. The poor treat him as a king, and the government treats him as an extremist. He is a warmongering psychopath. The Crawler recently started having his seraphs hide under beds again. Category:Blog